Broken Butterfly
by Validis
Summary: This is a story about Madara & Sasuke, & takes place in an insane asylum. yaoi warning! This is a dark, twisted little thing.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story, Broken Butterfly. This is set in a psychiatric hospital for the most part & will be a dark, disturbing fic. So if you don't like that kind of thing then you've been warned. This is also an explicit yaoi between Madara & Sasuke, so again I warned ya. _

_**This fic is dedicated to Anos & Ani. **_

**Broken Butterfly. **

Can you breathe into me & make me real?

All my life this defect I've had to conceal.

Guess I'm Broken Butterfly-

So pretty- yet has to die.

Ran after your retreating back

But could never catch up.

& you're always waiting in the shadows for me to keep up.

Can't you breathe into me & make me real?

All my life this defect I've had to reveal.

Guess I'm Broken Butterfly-

So strong- yet has to die.

Oh don't you know? Don't you know?

For you I've waited hours in the cold,

Still wasn't enough & so I broke that mold.

See how I've become so very strong?

Yet your face is telling me I'm wrong.

Wrongfully proud of who I've become.

Lair! Liar!

All I wanted was to live.

Not my fault precious time I had to give.

Liar, Liar…

I'm strong now but too late for you.

Guess I was Broken Butterfly-

So right- yet had to die.

So please come along & fix that little boy.

For me he's no longer real. ©

1

It was on his last day of residency that Madara saw the boy as he was brought in, eyes glazed over in a drug-induced stupor. His coal black hair was matted, skin porcelain pale and sickly looking. But when he was cleaned up Madara knew that the boy would be a beauty. Curiosity tugged at him, making him wonder why this patient was so sedated. Normally only the sickest, most dangerous patients were that sedated for travel. The boy didn't look dangerous but in a psychiatric hospital looks could be very deceiving.

Madara had chosen to be a psychiatrist for children and adolescents and he was, at long last, at the end of his second year of residency. He was often asked why that whiny age group? Didn't the disturbed kids bother him? His response was that an adult on their thirty-second admission would never get better, and more often than not the adults acted like children. The children and teens acted like the adults. And a child had more chance of recovering, of coping, with a mental illness than that thirty-second admission adult. Anyway, the area currently had a shortage of psychiatrists for Madara's age group, so he knew he'd always be guaranteed a job. All of that was more than enough reason for him.

But a patient had never quite caught his eye like this new one did. And so, as he dropped off his notes in the nurses' station, he glanced at the chart that the nurse was making up for the new, beautiful patient. The name read: Uchiha Sasuke.

XX

Mikoto was a mess; her baby had been committed to a mental hospital! Her baby, Sasuke. She tried to keep it together, keep a straight face like her husband, Fugaku. But it was too hard; her heart was breaking for her Sasuke. He'd been just fine yesterday! What had happened? Why had it happened to him?

Mikoto wiped the first tears of many away, clenching her hands in her lap.

"How long will he be here?" Fugaku asked the head nurse, voice flat. Fugaku was a very traditional Japanese man and wouldn't openly grieve even if he was being torn apart by something. However, Mikoto had to wonder if it had been Itachi, who was the man's favorite by far, would he have reacted any differently to the situation?

"He's very sick at the moment, sir. I really won't know until the doctor sees him, but I'd say he's going to be here for a while." Tsunadae explained patiently.

"Hm."

"Please, may I see him? I just want to say good-bye." Mikoto asked quietly, voice shaking. She knew that she would be able to come visit her son tomorrow, but just walking away & leaving him for the first time… Well, it was like leaving a part of herself behind. It had been hard enough to send Itachi away to college, but this was going to be much, much worse.

"I'm so sorry, Mikoto-san, but they had to give him some medicine to make him very tired in order to transport him. It would be best, I think, if you didn't see him like this." Tsunadae said softly, gathering up the paperwork she'd had them sign.

"We'll be back tomorrow then." Fugaku said, leading Mikoto out of the office by the hand. His wife seemed paralyzed by remorse, as if this were somehow her fault.

"We'll do our best for Sasuke-chan. Sayoonara." (Good-bye.)

"Sayoonara, Tsunadae-san."

As soon as they were outside in the parking lot Mikoto burst into tears, violent sobs wracking her body. She couldn't hold her grief in any longer. And Fugaku just held her, not seeming to care that the few workers strangling out to their cars at the end of the day were staring.

XX

The nurses' aid, Shizune, was going through Sasuke's belongings, sorting what he couldn't have into one pile and what he could into another, when she found a cell phone. The message light was blinking so she pressed play.

"Ohayoo otouto. You're probably not up yet but I just wanted to call and see how your party went last night. I hope you had fun. Ja ne." (Good morning…later.) A young man's voice said.

The message had been received that morning at six. And from what Shizune had heard last night into this morning had been when Sasuke had had his psychotic break. Thinking that she had found a clue, she called Tsunadae over to see what she thought…

XX

"_Kill yourself. It's alright; they won't mind. In fact, they'd like you too._" The man purred in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke tried to raise his hand to push him away, but found his hand strapped down to the bed that he was lying on. His other hand and legs were tied down as well. And he was lying on an unfamiliar bed.

"_Tsk, tsk, see how they make this hard for you? But you'd better get out before he comes back._" The man continued, lowering his voice so that the figure sitting in the doorway wouldn't hear.

"How?! Tell me." Sasuke demanded, fighting the remains of the drugs in his system that left him groggy.

"_Get out, get out. I'll help you, you know? You just have to get up first._"

The figure sitting in the doorway got up and walked over to his bedside. Before they could do anything Sasuke screamed, a high keening shriek of pure terror, and began bucking in the restraints, trying desperately to get free.

"DON'T!! I DIDN'T DO IT; I SWEAR I DON'T OWE YOU _ANYTHING_!!" He screamed.

His screams echoed down the hallway, waking the other patients, even traveling through the locked doors to the hallways beyond. He was pulling so hard at the restraints that they were rubbing his skin raw where the cuffs held him. And still he screamed, eyes wild, unreachable.

"Two milligrams of Geodon! Call the doctor!" Someone ordered.

And no amount of struggling, fighting, or screaming could stop them from injecting the poison into his veins. He tried to keep fighting but it was so hard… And he was so tired now… But he couldn't just stay there; he couldn't! what if _he_ came back?!

"No…_please_…" His eyes drifted shut.

XX

_Just a side note, we don't actually listen to your messages if you're committed. & in case you're wondering Geodon is the brand name for Eiprasidone, & is a psych drug prescribed for psychosis or schizophrenia. _

_Anyway, sorry that the first chapter jumps around a little & doesn't really give you any answers. Chapter 2 will explain more. As always, please review & check for updates! The next chapter will be out on Sunday, the 1__st__. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Pigfish, haha thanks! Lol, but I guess you didn't read my note, huh? _

_Ani, I sent you a pm, did you get it? I'm really glad you like it! Itachi is indirectly going to play a part in this story, but I can't tell you whose voice it is yet. _

_SakuraLoveXox, thanks! I actually have a whole book that I write my poetry in, so if you wanna read more I can post them? & yes Itachi will be in this fic. Although I haven't decided if he'll actually come back from college to see Sasuke yet._

_DemonUchiha17, thanks! Glad you like it. I can't wait to write the sequel for Sterilized Bars either!_

_Yumemi, thanks! I really try to keep everyone in character. _

2

The phone ringing woke him up. "Moshi, moshi." (Hello, hello.) He mumbled in the general direction of the receiver.

"Madara-san, please wake up. This is Iruka from the night shift at Shinteki no Byooin." (Psychological Hospital) Iruka's voice urged; the man was far too awake for…four in the morning.

"Hai, hai, Okiteimasu." (Yes, yes. I'm awake right now.)

"You've been assigned the new patient, Uchiha Sasuke. He just had a psychotic episode and we had to give him two milligrams of geodon… I know we should have called you first but it was bad; I'm sorry." Iruka's voice turned hurried and flustered at the end, apologetic.

Madara yawned. "I'll ok the order but call me first next time. And I'm coming in."

"Hai." (Ok)

"Sayoonara." (Good-bye)

"Sayoonara."

Madara hung up, suddenly wide-awake. So Sasuke had already had an episode? Judging by the time…he'd had the episode as soon as the meds had worn off. Interesting, he hadn't seen a patient this bad in awhile.

Not bothering to get fully dressed, he pulled on a sweatshirt over his black pajama pants and slipped on some sandals. He told himself that the knot in his stomach was nerves, not excitement that he'd been assigned Sasuke's case. But as he grabbed his keys he knew that he was lying to himself.

XX

Iruka sighed, watching Sasuke sleep was like watching a completely different person. The boy was calm, peaceful looking. When he wasn't screaming and thrashing around you could see how streamlined his features were; Iruka bet the girls were always chasing this one. The boy even seemed to radiate intelligence.

But that could just be Iruka fooling himself. After all, he'd read the kid's chart. Straight A's, model student. After school activities included playing the violin and martial arts, both of which he excelled at. No girlfriend. Or boyfriend, he added to himself. He was popular, polite, and had never given his parents a problem. No mental illness in the family and the family together with no problems. So what had happened to this 'perfect' boy? What could have turned his world upside down so much that he'd gone crazy from it? It obviously wasn't genetic…

"Iruka."

He jumped at the sound of Madara's voice. _Oops._

Madara smirked. "Are you daydreaming or watching my patient?"

"Watching your patient. Really."

Shaking his head Madara disappeared into the nurses station with Sasuke's chart. Iruka reassured himself that Madara would figure it out. He was rumored to become the next legendary isha if his residency track record was anything to go by. (doctor)

And then Hidan would have to ruin his quiet night by running into the hall, naked of course, yelling something about Jashin-sama. Iruka sighed; he swore that boy was out to get him. And of course he was normally the one stuck dealing with him…

"Jashin-sama _needs_ blood! HE NEEDS MY RITUAL!!" Hidan screeched, coming to a stop in front of Iruka and crossing his arms. Either he didn't realize he was naked or he didn't care. Knowing Hidan, Iruka opted for the latter.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked the boy in a flat voice, ignoring the snickering of the other staff members.

"I don't _care_! I _NEED_…"

XX

The cell phone message. That had to play a key role in this, Madara decided. At least to know whose party the kid had gone to. So he turned the phone on and searched through the numbers until he found one labeled aniki. (big brother) He copied it down on a piece of paper, stuffed it into his pocket, and put Sasuke's chart away.

Seeing that Hidan was up, and probably liable to wake everyone else that he didn't want to deal with, he escaped out the door farthest from his unsuspecting patient. He'd be seeing him later that day anyway.

XX

_Sasuke was tied to the headboard, a silky tie snaking elegantly around his slim wrists. He panted, tongue flicking out to wet pink lips. _

"_Onegai! Nnh…" (Please!) He squirmed, his obvious erection bobbing with the movement, weeping and begging for more. _

_Madara groaned at the sight, his already hard cock throbbing. He couldn't get enough of the boy, eyes drinking in that aquiline perfection. And the way he moaned…it was heavenly. _

_He straddled Sasuke's slim shoulders, commanding, "Suck."_

_A beautiful flush bloomed across the boy's cheeks but he listened. Taking the cock presented to him in his mouth, he lapped at the tangy precum, smearing it. He took more into his mouth, sucking so his cheeks hollowed out. That warm tongue sliding, pressing against his underside and swirling over the ridge, onto the head… The sight of his cock disappearing into that hot, sinful mouth… The abused, reddened lips and the lusty, heavy-lidded eyes of the boy under him…_

_Madara clenched his hands, his grip on the headboard turning his knuckles white as he turned into a horny, panting mess. Moan after moan was torn from his throat; how was Sasuke so good at this?!_

_And then his balls tightening, that familiar, delicious pressure at the base of his base of his spine. Shortly after he was cumming into that unbelievably hot mouth, practically screaming his release as Sasuke swallowed-_

He nearly had a heart attack when his alarm went off. Gasping, he slammed his fingers down onto the off button, and then noticed he'd cum in real life too.

"K'so!" (Damn!) He cursed, face burning. It'd been a long time since he'd had a wet dream, and about a teen for gods sake! What was it about that boy?

_It never happened_, he told himself sternly. But Madara knew that he wouldn't be able to forget the vivid details as easily as that… _Cold shower it is then._

XX

_I'm very excited about this new story so thanks for all your reviews! Next chapter Madara is going to call Itachi. Do you think he'll get any answers about the party? My name for hospital is so unoriginal, but since I put it in Japanese I figured it'd be ok. I couldn't find the word for psychiatric so I used psychological. Close enough for a fic. Please review & check for updates! The next update will be Sunday, as always. _


	3. Chapter 3

_DemonUchiha17, thanks! Haha, I was laughing when I wrote about Hidan, because I can totally see him doing that._

_Pigfish, ya that was a little surprising huh? I give you a few clues as to what's going on in this chapter but they're still too vague for you to guess it I think._

_WAC, thatnks! I like weird pairings that you don't normally see. And if you can make the pairing work, like I think Sasuke/Madara will, them it's awesome._

_R K Kruus, I really felt like writing smut so I was like hm, how can I get this in this chapter? Wet dream! Haha, your poor brother. But who knows, maybe he liked it._

_SakuraLoveXox, thanks! No sorry, I don't even know what a fictionpress account is. But I'm going to post more poetry after I post this._

_Ani, I love Itachi too. it'd be so hard to write a story without him in it! Lol. _

3

"Moshi, moshi." (Hello, hello.) A tired, velvety voice answered.

"Is this Uchiha Itachi?" Madara asked, playing absently with the pen in his hand.

"Hai. Who's this?" (Yes.)

"My name is Madara. I'm your brother's doctor."

There was a short pause. "I thought my brother's doctor was Kakashi?"

Madara froze; was it possible that he didn't know, that his parents had kept it from him? "Hai, Kakashi is your brother's family doctor."

Another short pause that seemed to last an eternity. "So what happened to Sasuke that he needs another doctor?" Itachi asked, voice guarded.

Madara sighed, wishing he could strangle Fugaku. "Sasuke was admitted to Shinteki no Byooin yesterday, because he's been having psychotic episodes. Gomenasai." (Psychological Hospital. I'm very sorry.)

Now it was Itachi's turn to sigh. "So what's his diagnosis? Is he going to be ok?"

"I'm working on the diagnosis, but I need your help. If I can figure out what caused Sasuke's illness then I can narrow down the different diagnosis's much quicker." He explained.

"What can I do? I haven't even seen Sasuke in…months."

Madara frowned at the obvious tone, wondering why the guy didn't visit his brother more if it bothered him so much. But now was not the time. "You left a message on his phone, asking him about some party he went to. He got sick right after that so I need to know if you know whose party it was and what they did."

"All I know is that it was a typical high school party. There was probably a lot of drinking and fooling around. It was at someone named Orochimaru's house. Sorry but I don't know him." Itachi's frustrated voice replied.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Itachi. I'll keep you updated on your brother's condition if you'd like?" (Thanks you very much.)

He could almost hear the smile in Itachi's voice when he said, "Arigatoo gozaimasu. Sore ga sukidesu." (Thank you very much. I would like that.)

"Hai, sayonara." (Yes. Goodbye.)

"Sayoonara."

Madara hung up the phone, an awful feeling of dread settling in his stomach. Too many things didn't add up, too many loose ends hiding the real problem. So he had to figure out what Sasuke's family was really like. Why hadn't Itachi seen his otouto in months? (Little brother.) How had Sasuke, the 'perfect' kid, fallen so far? And, most worrying, why hadn't his parents told Itachi that Sasuke was ill?

He had to find out who this Orochimaru was…

XX

"Cmon Itachi, lets go already." Pein said for the third time.

Itachi glared at him.

"Look, we have to go to this conference, otherwise we fail. So whatever's bothering you…just let it go for now. We can talk about it later if you want."

Itachi rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Pein as he walked past him.

"Anosa! You're gonna get it!" (Hey!) He protested, dropping his duffel bag and pouncing on Itachi.

"You know, you're the one who was all worried about being late. Now stop acting like a moron just so you can cheer me up."

"Fine, fine. Lets just go and get it over with."

As Itachi followed Pein out the door he realized he was glad that he was rooming with him. He could see Pein as the head of some company someday because the guy had great leadership qualities. And was sometimes annoyingly perceptive.

But as much as Pein could distract him, he couldn't stop him from worrying about his otouto. He hadn't wanted to go away to college at all. He knew Sasuke and knew that he'd get into trouble, but to be admitted to a mental hospital… _What happened otouto?_

When he found out who'd made Sasuke sick he'd make sure to find them.

XX

Orochimaru smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You did very well last night, Kimimaru."

Kimimaru just continued to look blankly at him. But Orochimaru knew that he had all of the boy's loyalty, even the kid's heart. So easy to manipulate and get what he wanted.

"Would you do me a favor?" He asked softly, reaching out to pet the boy's silky, white hair.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. Nan desu ka?" (Yes, Lord Orochimaru. What is it?)

"I need you to perform tonight. I know you never do on these nights, but I thought it might be interesting." He hissed softly.

The corners of Kimimaru's mouth twitched. "Hai!"

"Good boy." He kissed his cheek.

XX

Madara was surprised as he went through the Uchiha's records. Itachi was even more perfect that Sasuke! Itachi had straight A's, model student, president of the school. He'd played the piano and done martial arts, winning the Player of the Year award and the Grand Championship all four years in a row. He was known to accompany his father on important business meetings and contribute, shocking the adults with his innovative ideas. Now he was away at the most prestigious business university in all of Japan, Yatagarasu Daigaku. (Yatagarasu University.)

He was a straight A student there so far, still playing the piano and practicing martial arts. He had a full ride there, which was…amazing. How could two boys be so perfect? It was weird.

Madara flipped the page, coming to Fugaku, who was the CEO of a major company in Japan. His company ran two hospitals, both of which focused on surgery and research. He was said to be a very traditional man, strict in the way he ran his business. He went to work early and returned late.

Mikoto was a stay at home mother, and not much information was given on her. Just that she was a pleasant, happy woman, who loved her family.

It was all so suspicious. If they were all that ideal why wouldn't they have told Itachi about Sasuke? Why hadn't Itachi come home to visit for the holidays? There were huge holes and Madara needed to find out what was hidden in them.

So, time to call Kakashi then. He was asking himself the same questions over and over and getting nowhere. Maybe Kakashi could shed some light on the Uchiha family? And then time to find out who Orochimaru was. Madara didn't want to sound cliché, but he had a really bad feeling…

XX

"_They're all so weird here. You're not like them._" He whispered over Sasuke's shoulder, into the boy's ear.

Sasuke shrunk further into the corner he was currently standing in, muttering, "Urasai!" (Shut up!) He didn't want to know him anymore.

"_But they strapped you down. Just like…_him."

"They didn't…do anything though." He argued.

"_Oh, besides drugging you? No, nothing at all._"

"If you're so _worried_ about me than why are you telling me to kill myself?"

"_We both know you're better off. Remember what otousan said? Just do it Sasuke, they all want you to._" (Father.) He murmured.

"YAMARO!!" (STOP!!) He screamed, covering his ears.

Tsunadae, who had been watching him the whole time, rushed down the hall towards him. "Sasuke-kun? Daijoba desu ka?" (Are you ok?)

The boy trembled a little, sucking in a deep breath. He nodded, taking a step back because he was afraid she'd hug him. He didn't want to be touched.

XX

_So I just wanna point out that the hospital, Shinteki no Byooin, & the college, Yatagarasu Daigaku, don't really exist. Lol, I think you all know that but ya. Yatagarasu, for those of you interested, is said to be the mythical raven who aided Emperor Simmu on his eastern expedition; and is also said to be a three-legged crow inhabiting the sun in Chinese mythology. I also tried to characterize Pein as somewhere between the Pein we know and who he was as Nagato, before he believed that you had to have pain to live. _

_Please review & check for updates!! As always the next update will be on Sunday. _


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter's pretty long, & has a good twist in it. I do love plot twists, lol._

_HinataBlueXox, yes there's PeinxItachi! Such a good couple that you don't see enough of. Can I post my poems here or do I have to post on fictionpress? I will here for now I guess but I'll move it if it's a problem. & yes, Orochimaru's involved. _

_DemonUchiha17, haha yes, Orochimaru does always have to be involved. Most likely because of his unhealthy obsession with Sasuke, lol. _

_Ani, your on the right track. Sort of. _

_Pigfish, haha this chapter long enough for you? God, it was such a good distraction from the lab practical. & you're right, Itachi & Pein are going out._

_Yumemi, sorry but you don't find out to Sasuke for a little while! Haha, I'm sure your brother did. Do you want me to keep calling you Yumemi, or R K Kruus, since that's your account name? _

4

Madara was…well, shocked was an understatement but what other word was there to describe the unexpectedness of it all? He'd expected Orochimaru to be an off-the-wall character, call it a hunch. But to own a strip club? How did Sasuke know this guy?

Orochimaru owned a strip club called Tenshi no Kusari. (Angel's Chains.) It was some kind of 'safe' BDSM club scene. Madara wasn't sure that the words safe and BDSM belonged in the same sentence, but that was only his opinion… The club was apparently toned down for 'high-schooler's night', not as much dom and sub stuff and no shows. _A place like this allowed to have a high-schooler's night… Scary. _Madara was surprised that no one had gotten hurt before, what with what those kind of people got off on.

Not much information was given on Orochimaru. Just that he'd owned the club for a number of years and hadn't had any problems so far with the police or anyone. On the record anyway. Off the record was probably a whole different story. Only, maybe that was just him being paranoid.

He sighed, knowing that he was going to end up going down there and checking it out for himself. Maybe try and meet this Orochimaru.

XX

Tsunadae was leaning back in her chair, trying to have a conversation with a silent Sasuke. Frankly she was surprised that the boy hadn't gotten up and walked away, but maybe his mother had taught him better manners than that.

"Sasuke." She called his name gently.

He looked at her, avoiding eye contact, still looking far too much like a spooked rabbit for her taste.

"Sasuke-kun, you're on SP. Do you know what that means?" She asked.

He shook his head, glancing up to her eyes, then quickly back down to his hands folded on the table's shiny surface.

"SP stands for suicide precaution, honey. It means that you have to be within one of the staff's line of vision at all times. Do you understand?" Tsunadae spoke in an unhurried, soothing tone, trying to put the poor boy at ease as much as she could. Although she doubted he'd relax anytime soon.

He frowned but nodded. It wasn't uncommon for patients to retreat inside their head, no matter what the diagnosis.

"Are you hearing any voices now, Sasuke-kun?"

He jerked, looking her full in the eyes for the first time and holding her gaze, dark eyes wide.

"It's alright; we're trying to help you get better. But we can't do that unless you tell us what's going on in your head. Ok?"

He opened his mouth, seemed to listen for a second, then shuttered and shook his head.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, honey. But when you're ready, I'll listen." She offered, resigning herself to a very quiet afternoon. The boy wouldn't even speak to his parents.

"Ka-kangoshi?" (N-nurse?) Sasuke whispered, clenching his hands upon the table so hard his knuckles turned white.

Tsunadae smiled, happy beyond belief that he'd said something. Progress! "Hai?"

"…Watashi wa…doku…desuka?" (Where…am…I?) He spoke haltingly and so quietly, as if afraid he'd be overheard saying something about someone behind their back.

"Kore wa Sinteki no Byooin, a psychiatric hospital. You're on our adolescent floor, which is a locked unit." (This is Shinteki no Byooin.)

"L-locked?" Fear flooded his eyes, made his voice an octave higher even though he was still whispering.

"Yes. But this is a hospital, Sasuke; this is a safe place." She explained patiently.

But he shook his head vigorously, muttering in distress, "Byooin ga kirai desuyo." (I assure you I don't like hospitals.)

"You're parents are coming to visit you later." Tsunadae said, trying to keep the conversation going. Sasuke had lapsed back into silence however, and wouldn't say another word.

XX

Madara sat in Orochimaru's office, waiting for the man to finish…whatever it was he was doing. Someone named Kabuto had ushered him into the office, promising he wouldn't have long to wait. He didn't mind waiting; the office was full of interesting things.

There was an old-fashioned oriental lantern sitting on the red maple desk; Madara had only ever seen them in pictures. Papers were piled on the desk, looking like they'd been neglected for a few days. Hanging on the wall above the desk was a beautiful painting done in Sumi-e style but with color. A cherry blossom tree was leaning over the water, a few pink blossoms caught in the wind. Pretty red and green flowers grew among the tree's knotted roots, next to the flowing river. A colorful bird was depicted swooping from the tree, suspended in that moment of time forever.

A bronze, folding fan was sitting on top of a glass display case, which held an array of traditional katanas, their handles wrapped in every color. Other than that there was the traditional fake vegetation, yadda, yadda.

This definitely wasn't what he expected a strip club's office to look like! But before he could inspect further the door opened and a strange man entered. 'Strange' was the only word that Madara could think to describe him in that moment, with his snake-like eyes and pale, pale skin. And what he was wearing…well, Madara supposed if he owned the club he'd probable dress like that too.

"Hajimashite. Orochimaru desu. I'm the owner of Tenshi no Kusari. Doozo Yorushiku." (I'm Orochimaru. Angel's Chains… Pleased to meet you.) He held out his hand.

Madara shook his hand, surprised at the man's politeness. He really had to stop stereotyping people. "Hajimashite. Madara desu. I'm a psychiatrist, here on business. Doozo yorushiku." (I'm Madara. Nice to meet you.)

"Business, hm?" Orochimaru sat in his red, office chair, leaning back as if he didn't have a care in the world. He draped his arms over the armrests and looked at Madara. "What kind of business?"

Madara frowned. "I came here to ask if you know one of my patients."

Orochimaru smirked. "Ah, _that_ kind of business. I was hoping for a little more…on the side business."

Hm. So maybe he _was _right about stereotyping people. "Sorry, not my thing."

Orochimaru's smirk widened. "Oh, that's what they all say in the beginning. That they're only curious or 'not interested'. But they come around." He paused, "So, who is this patient of yours?"

Madara was distinctly uncomfortable with Orochimaru's way of speaking; it seemed far too intimate the way he insinuated things and the way he was looking at him. Who in god's name would come to this guy's club? But he didn't show it. Instead he calmly crossed his arms, letting his body language protest against further flirtations.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Remember him by any chance?" He asked coolly.

"Itachi's brother? I think he came in here once…"

"How do you know Itachi?" Madara asked, confused.

Orochimaru paused, as if he were wondering if he'd said something out of place. "We're old friends. I haven't seen him much since he went away to college, only once or twice."

Now Madara was really confused. Who was lying? "Itachi said he didn't know you and as far as I know since he left for college he hasn't been back here. At all."

Orochimaru sighed, smirking like he knew some great secret no one else did. "Well, Itachi has his reasons for…keeping things quiet."

"He didn't come back here. Fugaku said-"

Orochimaru interrupted. "Come on, isha. I thought you knew better than to believe people's lies. Isn't the family set up odd? Itachi stayed with me when he came to visit. He asked me not to tell his parents." (Doctor.)

"Why would he come back and not tell his parents? Why should I believe you?" Madara asked.

I can't tell you that. He called me after you called him and asked me not to tell."

"But-! Are you…dating?"

Orochimaru laughed, the sound sliding over his skin in an odd, but not unpleasant way. "Pein would kill me if I so much as looked at him."

"…Right." There was way too much he didn't know! He really should have called Kakashi first like he'd planned…

"So what did you want to know about Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

XX

"Sasuke? Are you ok here?" Mikoto asked, reaching out to hug her son. She bit her lip when he drew back, looking at her with empty, haunted eyes. What had happened to give a sixteen-year-old eyes like that? Why hadn't she been able to keep it from happening to her little boy?

She blinked away her tears, reaching into her purse. She didn't want to cry in front of Sasuke; it might make him feel worse. She had to be strong for him or, at least, in front of him. "I brought you some cookies; I thought you might like them."

It took a while, but Sasuke finally reached out and took the cookies, nodding at his okaasan. (Mother.)

"Have you made any friends?" She tried again to talk to him.

"We made some progress earlier when he talked to me a little bit about being here." Tsunadae was saying to Fugaku. "But when we got to hospitals he just said he didn't like them and wouldn't talk anymore. The doctor's going to be in early tomorrow and I was wondering if Sasuke's had any bad experiences with hospitals that I can put in his chart? It might help the doctor."

Fugaku looked puzzled. "No. He's never even been in one before."

XX

_The hajimashite & doozo yorushiku both roughly translate to nice to meet you. The Japanese are a very polite people, so they have a way to say pleased to meet you at the beginning of your introduction & at the end. They also don't shake hands; they bow. So I modified that part a bit in the story. Madara would also never be able to tell Orochimaru his patient's name, because then he could be sued for it. But Orochimaru plays a major part in this fic so that's why I broke that rule, to get him into the story. For those of you interested Sumi-e is the traditional Japanese art style, where you grind the ink & use the brushes to paint on rice paper. _

_Anyway, please check for updates and review! The next chapter will be out Sunday. _


End file.
